The Dragon Of The East
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: Official Briannian history has it that when Washington's rebellion failed, the rebellion ultimately died with him. However the Minutemen lead by Locke vi Britannia is about to prove them wrong. For "Never Forget 1776, In The Memory Of George Washington, All Hail The Britannian Republic!"


_ **Date: September 16th, 2017** _   
_ **Location: Narita Mountains, Area 11/Japan** _

* * *

_**Quick Author's Note:**_

* * *

**This fanfic is also on AO3.**

* * *

"Do you expect to take me alive Fulcrum?"

Smirking behind her mask, Locke vi Britannia chuckles, "Really Cornelia li Britannia. You think you can escape this time around? Look around you. Your surrounded by my Minutemen. There is no escape!"

Cornelia glares at Locke with hate filled eyes, "Your a fool Fulcrum. You'll never take me alive!"

At Cornelia's words, Locke laughs, "Look at you, both your Knightmare's arms are gone, also both your slash harkens are destroyed. Further more, your troops are too far out to save you. Your outnumbered. What can you do now? What possible ace up your sleeve do you have left, hm?"

Clinching her fists, Cornelia stares defiantly at Locke for a few minutes more before snarling, "I will not be taken alive bitch, Clovis shall be avenged-"

**KA-BOOOM!**

Out of nowhere Cornelia's knightmare explodes... however Cornelia is teleported to safety before the Knightmare's destroyed. Chuckling, Locke sighs, "When did I ever say I wanted to take you alive Cornelia? However... You maybe useful to me alive still... sister..."

Cornelia's eyes widen, "WHAT?!"

Locke ignores Cornelia. She then privately converses with one of her subordinates and lovers, "Good work Q2. Now lets eliminate the rest of these vermin."

Rias Gremory grins, "No problem Fulcrum. You know if you hadn't killed Suzaku Kururugi at Saitama then we would've had to deal with him here. Just like Zero did in the original timeline. What do you think Q3?"

Akeno Himejima nods, "I agree Q2. By the way Fulcrum, Operation Wildfire will be fully operational if P1 and his marry band of traitors betrays us like they did to Zero in the original timeline."

Scoffing, Kallen Kōzuki snarks, "The bastards will get what's coming to them in that event!"

Locke smirks, "Exactly Q1. Now Q4, begin Phase 2."

Rei Miyamoto nods, "Understood Fulcrum."

Locke smirks, "Q5, assist Q4."

Saeko Busujima smirks, "Affirmative."

Now then," A demonic grin spreads across Locke's face as her geass simultaneously burns crimson in both eyes, "Lets finish this!"

* * *

Across the battlefield, Andreas Darlton slams his fist into the side of his cockpit, "Damn it! We have to reach her highness before the Elevens capture or kill her!"

With a nod of is head, Gilbert G.P. Guilford sighs in frustration, "It isn't easy Andreas. As long as we're pined down by these Elevens-"

Suddenly, Fulcrum appears on their monitors (as well as on every other monitor of the remaining Britannian Knightmares (including the G1 as well as TV's across the world). With widened eyes, Gilbert snarls, "What the hell?!"

With a triumphant chuckle, Fulcrum proclaims, "To everyone watching this, I Fulcrum have defeated your Viceroy, Cornelia li Britannia!" A recording then shows Cornelia's humiliating defeat. Once the recording ends to the horror of all patriotic Britannians, Fulcrum continues, "With Cornelia defeated... I..."

Fulcrum then dramatically removes her mask (to the absolute shock of everyone that's still the dark about Fulcrum's true identity) before speaking, "I Locke vi Britannia hereby declares the establishment of the United States Of Japan! Also I hereby request the United Federation Of Nations aid in freeing the USJ of the blight that is the Unholy Britannian Empire! In the memory of my dead brother Lelouch vi Britannia whom the OSI murdered seven years ago... on direct orders of Charles zi Britannia himself!..."

Suddenly footage of OSI agents killing Lelouch is shown across the world to the horror of those watching (excluding those behind the murder as well as everyone that already knows who really killed Lelouch (though it still enrages them). With an animalistic snarl, Locke roars, "That old fossil had my ten year old innocent brother murdered! For fucking what?! Truth is I don't know why. None the less, Charles zi Britannia I'm coming for you as well as you Schneizel el Britannia. You... like the sperm donor... your days are numbered! I hereby declare the official start of the Second American Revolution! All hail the Britannian Republic! Long live the memory of George Washington! Hang Emperor Charles!"

After this declaration, the transmission ends. Afterwards the emblem of the Minutemen appears on screen. The emblem consists of a blue background with a Bald Eagle. Underneath the Eagle's talons are a crossed cutlass and musket. Underneath are the words: "Never Forget 1776, In The Memory Of George Washington, All Hail The Britannian Republic!" The emblem stays up for two minutes more before it's replaced by the Betsy Ross Flag while simultaneously the outlawed The Star-Spangled Banner plays in the background.

As the song plays, Schnee Hexenhaus snarls, "Our ancestors may of got our asses handed to us at Fort McHenry by Major Armistead in The 1812 Uprising but we still beat those filthy traitors in the end! How dare that ungrateful whore besmirch our glorious Emperor! She should of died like her prick of a brother! All hail Britannia!"

Meanwhile on the Minutemen's side, Alessandra Dolos chuckles, "Screw you Emperor Chuckles. Once we win, General Washington's United States Of America will rise again! Never Forget 1776, All Hail The Britannian Republic!"

After a minute, the monitors/TV screens switch to several people in Minutemen Officer Uniforms (which consists of Continental Army officer coat (same type of uniform George Washington wore). Cornelia's eyes bulge out of her head as soon as she sees who is on camera. With a smirk, Asami Nakaoka softly chuckles to herself as she forces Cornelia to watch the live broadcast on her cellphone. On screen, Euphemia li Britannia stares directly into the camera, "People of Japan and the entire world! My name is Euphemia li Britannia, an officer in the Minutemen! For far to long have the people suffered under the yoke of Britannia's tyranny and corruption! that is why Emperor Charles' reign of terror must come to an end!"

With a nod, Claire li Britannia speaks up, "I am Claire li Britannia. And I oppose Emperor Charles and is demonic reign!"  
Marrybell mel Britannia is the next to step up, "I Marrybell mel Britannia do as well!"  
Proudly stepping forward, Julia mel Britannia declares, "I Julia mel Britannia do as well!"  
Then all hell really breaks lose worldwide when Flora mel Britannia steps forward, "I Flora mel Britannia hereby declare my former husband Emperor Charles zi Britannia unfit to rule Britannia! And that is why..."

With a collective breath the five declare in unison, "Charles zi Britannia must be assassinated! As well as the immediate and unconditional overthrow of the Britannian Monarchy! From the ashes... we... the Minutemen... will establish... the first... Britannian Republic!... The successor state of the United States of America proudly proclaimed in 1776! Never Forget 1776, in the memory of George Washington, All Hail The Britannian Republic!"

The broadcast then switches off. Meanwhile, Cornelia's eyes are wide as she is by now heavily traumatized. With barely a whisper she splutters, "Locke... Euphie... Claire... Julia... Marry... Flora... you... how could you... father... he..."

* * *

_ **Four Hours Later** _

* * *

_ **Location: Kuoh Academy, ORC Building, Meeting Room** _

* * *

"As we predicted, street riots are appearing all over the Empire, especially inside Pendragon."

With a vicious smirk, Locke chuckles, "Good. Koneko anything else to report?"

Koneko Toujou nods, "As expected, highly noticeable divisions are appearing in the ranks of the Britannian military as well as in the nobility and 'commoners'. In fact several high ranking officers in the military among others are already calling for Emperor Charles' head. Of course the OSI are quickly snuffing them out. This is actually making things worse."

With an unlady like snort, Ravel Phenex shakes her head, "Fools are throwing gasoline onto an already raging forest fire. Idiots."

Placing a hand on her girlfriend/lover's shoulder, Kunou sighs, "I agree Ravel my love, however getting cocky is a bad idea."

Ravel kisses Kunou playfully on the cheek, "I know that Kunou."

With a smile at the shared moment between the to lovers, Locke chuckles before asking, "How bad are things getting?"

With a smirk, Valerie Tepes answers Locke's question, "Bad. Of note: Cecily ma Britannia and her Hellfire Battalion openly declared Emperor Charles unfit for the throne and already arrived in Area 12, the former Philippines and is reinforcing Viceroy Cecilia ma Britannia and Sub-Viceroy Caroline va Britannia. Princesses Cecilia and Caroline have declared unilateral session from Britannia as the United States of the Philippines. 90% of the Britannian military in the Philippines have sworn absolute allegiance to both Princesses."

With a questioning look, Le Fay Pendragon asks, "What about the other 10%?"

Valerie sighs, "They expectedly called both Princesses along with everyone who followers them traitors to the crown. The Princess' loyalist forces are putting them down as we speak."

Locke nods, "Excellent. Clara, send a few people from the Geass Order to help my sisters."

Clara Lanfranc nods, "Got it."

Julia suddenly clears her throat. When Everyone looks at her, she goes red with embarrassment, "Um... I know this isn't what we're talking about... but... How in the nine hells did Sirzechs Lucifer anthropomorphize Table-kin?! And why turn it into a girl then name Table-kun Kaori Ōsaka?"

Everyone in the room sniggers. Shaking her head, Marrybell asks another question that gets everyone to fall on the floor laughing, "Why because Nina loves Table-kun... poor Table-kun..."

Five minutes later everyone settles down. Flora sighs, "Honestly Julia, I don't know how Sirzechs did it. Regardless, lets get back on track shall we?"

Everyone nods. Then with a sigh, Euphie states, "Locke, we should be careful how many of the Order we send, we don't want to over extened ourselves."

Nodding her head, Raynare speaks up for the first time, "I agree."  
Kallen nods, "Same here."

With a quite look of contemplation, Akame Hyoudou states, "We can't act to rashly or everything could come crashing down around us. My brother Issei learned to late when... he... died at... the hands of Britannian soldiers... seven years ago."

Chocking back a sob Akame begins breaking down. Gently Monica Kruszewski hugs Akame, "Akame, we're here for you like always."  
Everyone in the room nods. Akame smiles, "Thank you. Anyway... we should get back to business."

Everyone nods. Clearing her throat, Yasaka asks, "Should we go into Phase Three Locke?"

Locke nods, "Yes."

Yasaka nods, "Understood."

* * *

_ **Location: Britannian Government Bureau** _

* * *

"This is unacceptable!"

With startled yelps, Castor and Pollux rui Britannia simultaneously exclaims, "But Cornelia!"

With an enraged snarl, Cornelia slams the confidence table with her fist, "Riots across the Empire, father ordering Lelouch's death, our own people demanding father's head on a pike, now this?! Our own family turns against us!"

With a scowl, Andreas shakes his head, "Now I know why Fulcrum... I mean Princess Locke wants his majesty dead. After what happened to Prince Lelouch..."

Gilbert sadly nods, "True... however I wonder how she got the others on side. I have idea's but no solid proof at this time. What do you think Sub-Viceroy Castor?"

Castor shrugs, "No idea. Nor do I care, they're all traitors anyway, lets dispose of them!"

Pollux nods, "They must be killed along with those traitors in Area 12!"

With an enraged roar, Cornelia bolts up from her chair and with blinding speed, slugs Castor and Pollux in the face, "How dare you cretins. I should..."

Andreas merely sighs, "Viceroy, please calm yourself."

Thinking for a moment, Cornelia sighs, "Fine then, lets continue the meeting. Castor, Pollux this isn't over."

* * *

_ **Seven Hours Later** _

* * *

_ **Location: Kuoh Academy, ORC Building, Main Bedroom** _

* * *

"Everything seems to be going your way Locke."

With a smirk Locke chuckles, " Your the Caretaker of Spacetime. You can make the impossible happen. By the way, I have to thank you for sending me to this world. Anyway, With those pricks Suzaku and Villetta dead. Things have gotten easier. Also thanks for striping V.V. of his Code and giving it to me. Now so long as I don't die, the code won't active and strip me of my geass. When you gave me control of the Geass Order, well... thank you... Of course I killed Rolo and the Chinese dude Mao before they became legit threats."

With a roll of her eyes, Eliza Fujinomiya tisks, "Locke, would you stop monologuing already... it's a bad habit."

Standing beside her, Kuroyukihime nods, "A very annoying habit."

Locke just rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Anyway, Where's Nunnally and the others?"

Eliza shrugs, "They'll be here shortly."

Five minutes later, Nunnally vi Britannia along with her girlfriends/lovers Alice Halliburton, Dalque McQuaid, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia Ambrose and Chen Mao along with Midori Komuro, Kikyo Seto, Kagome Tanaka, Ushio Maresato, Asuka Matsushima, Akira Kawamoto, Yuki Taniuchi, Naomi Furukawa and Nikki Fujiwara arrive by magic circle. Locke chuckles, "Good. Now we just have to wait for the everyone else to show up. Then we can have some fun. D.S, care to join in?"

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes **_

* * *

**Kunou, Shanti Chawla, Nunnally vi Britannia, Mao (Nighmare or Nunnally), Alice Shaing, Kaguya Sumeragi, Alice (Code Geass), Ayano Kosaka, Jiang Lihua, Le Fay Pendragon, Asia Argento, Mittelt, Tosca, Koneko Toujou, Ruka Asato, Mana Itosu, Yuniko Kōzuki, Margaret (Code Geass), Alice Maresato, Kaede Furutani, Hanako Ohmuro, Utai Shinomiya and Laila la Britannia have been aged up to eighteen years old.**

**The Spider Stray Devil is DXD canon character. Since she doesn't canonically have an actual name (other than the Spider Stray Devil), I've given her the name Mio Fujimura.**

**Tanaka is a canon character from Highschool of the Dead. She is canonically described as an elderly woman. Since the canon characters Mrs. Komuro, Seto, Tanaka, Mrs. Maresato, Matsushima, Kawamoto, Taniuchi and Kurokami (to my knowledge) don't have first names in canon, I gave them the names of Midori Komuro, Kikyo Seto, Kagome Tanaka, Ushio Maresato, Asuka Matsushima, Akira Kawamoto, Yuki Taniuchi respectively. In this fanfic I De-aged Tanaka to twenty years old.**

**Naomi Furukawa is not an OC. She is from High School Of The Dead. In canon Naomi is Takuzo's girlfriend. Since she doesn't have a last name in canon, I gave her the name Furukawa. Since the Bridge News Reporter (also a canonical High School Of The Dead character) doesn't have a name (besides the Bridge News Reporter) in canon, in this fanfic her name is Nikki Fujiwara.**

**I've given the Nightmare of Nunnally's characters: Alice, Dalque, Sancia, Lucretia and Mao the last names (aliases) of Alice Halliburton, Dalque McQuaid, Sancia Masterson, Lucretia Ambrose and Chen Mao.**

**In this story Leila Malcal's canonical cat Eliza is a Nekomata. I've given Eliza the last name Fujinomiya**

**Since the the canon Citrus characters Ichika, Udagawa, Kana and Manami don't canonically have full names (as far as I'm aware of), I have given them the names of Ichika Furukawa, Midori Udagawa, Kana Fujimoto and Manami Fujiwara respectively.**

**Kaede Katase, Arisu Murayama, Kotone Hase and Michelle Phenex aren't OC's they are from DXD canon. I just gave Matsuda, Motohama, Katase, Murayama, Hase and Lady Phenex first names since they don't canonically have one yet (to my knowledge). Also Nagisa Kōzuki isn't an OC ether. She is Kallen's canon mother. In CG canon Mrs. Kōzuki wasn't given a first name so I've given her the name Nagisa. Since the canon DXD character Mika doesn't have a last name (to my knowledge), I gave her the name Mika Satō.**

**Margaret Daniels Is not a OC. She's a canon character (solely excluding her last name). Margaret first appears in the The Miraculous Birthday then again in the Lelouch of the Re;surrection. Since there's so little information on her (not even a last name) I gave her the last name of Daniels (this will be changed to her proper last name. If she's ever is given one.**

**The Mary Sherrie in this fanfiction is a canon Code Geass character. Also, The Göndul that appears in this story is from High School DXD Canon. In canon she is Rossweisse's grandmother. Tadami Kamo is also a canon DxD character.**

**Akame Hyoudou is not exactly an OC nor is she a exactly a canon character. In DXD canon, Miki Hyoudou (Issei's mother) was pregnant twice before Issei was born. However both of those pregnancies ended with miscarriages. Akame Hyoudou is the result of me asking the question: What if one of Miki's children (Akame) survived? Also Akame Hyoudou is the Red Dragon Empress in this fanfiction. Side note: Akame is twenty years old. If you where to draw concept art of her, she physically looks like an older female version of Issei (though a foot taller).**


End file.
